1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple-purpose work units, and pertains in particular to work units of this type that are especially adapted for household use and which are capable of use in a number of work modes commonly required in the home.
2. The Prior Art
Step stools, stepladders and workbenches have, of course, been widely used for many years. Traditionally, these units have been viewed as distinct structures, each having its own separate function, and typically a household will contain one (or more) of each. This not only has the disadvantage of requiring storage space for three units, but is frequently a serious inconvenience inasmuch as available storage space for some or all of the units is often out of the way, e.g., a garage, basement, etc. Also, rather than go out of their way to get the appropriate unit, users many times will try to make do with what is close at hand, using, for example, a chair to stand on, a stool to do carpentry work on, or perhaps a portable workbench to climb onto to reach high places, none of which can be done safely or properly. Thus, separate units are not only inconvenient but also have shortcomings from the point of view of safety.
It has additionally been found that prior designs of collapsible step stools are unstable under certain load conditions; specifically where forwardly directed forces are applied to the seat structure. In such circumstances, the seat tends to shift forward with attendant collapsing of the leg structure. While there is little danger of collapse due to the application of a vertical downward force, as, for example, when a user is standing on the step stool, there are instances where a forwardly directed force is applied to the seat structure. This might occur, for instance, when a user steps down onto the top of a step stool from a higher surface, or if the user leans rearward and places part of his weight on a wall or other high structure, as not infrequently occurs, for example, in the hanging of curtains and draperies.
These and other disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.